<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Island by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245029">The Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The water’s calm, gently bobbing the dock up and down, but further out, some dark clouds are gathering. “Think it’s gonna rain?” I ask Dan.</p><p>            He shrugs and holds his hand out. “Eh, maybe? Forgot to check the weather.”</p><p>            I chuckle, nudging his side. “Have you ever checked the weather?”</p><p>            Dan throws his head back as he laughs. “Maybe like, twice? When I thought it might snow enough for school to be canceled,” he admits smirking. He nudges me back and I laugh. “Shouldn’t matter too much anyways. We have like, what, two weeks? If it rains one day, that’s not too bad.”</p><p>            I stare at the clouds in the sky. “Yea, but what if there’s a storm?”</p><p>            Dan raises his eyebrows and gives me that face. That face he always makes when he’s about to give me shit. “You’re not scared, right?”</p><p>            “Wow, me, scared?” I roll my eyes. “Not of boats. Not of storms.”</p><p>            “But you are afraid of spiders.” Dan smirks and crosses his arms.</p><p>            I hold up my hands. “Fine, you got me there. But spiders are creepy as shit. And the poisonous ones?” I shudder. “Hell no.”</p><p>            “Alright, alright, fair enough,” Dan agrees. “Think there’s spiders on the boat?”</p><p>            “Dan, come on.” He shrugs, still with that smug smile. “It’s more likely they have <em>clowns</em>.”</p><p>            He crosses his arms and stares down at me. “I’ll kill all the spiders if you keep the clowns away.” Dan holds his hand out towards me.</p><p>            I take his hand and shake it twice. “Deal.”</p><p>            Leaning back, Dan examines the cruise ship we’re waiting to board and whistles lowly. “What do you wanna do after we unpack? Grab some food?”</p><p>            “It’s only three o’clock. We had lunch like two hours ago.”</p><p>            “Ah yes, but not cruise ship food. Cruise ship food will either be really good or shittily good.”</p><p>            I raise my eyebrows at him. “What does it mean for something to be shittily good?</p><p>            “Like, airplane food,” he explains. “It’s not really <em>good</em>, but you’re not expecting it to be good, so when it’s okay, it’s actually tastes so much better. Even if it’s not actually good.” With a big gesture, he re-emphasizes, “Shittily good!”</p><p>            “Alright, keep your voice down.” Chuckling, I point towards a family near us. “You’re going to piss off some angry moms.”</p><p>            As always, Dan decides to be a dumbass. “Who cares if I piss off some people? We’re here for a fucking good time!” And of course, the mom near us glares at us. Thankfully she doesn’t say anything, settling for judging us silently.</p><p>            The line moves slightly, and I follow Dan forward. I glance over my shoulder. A few people behind us is a girl sitting on a suitcase… she looks kinda familiar? “Hey Dan,” I ask nudging him. “Is that… Amber?”</p><p>            Dan turns around and his eyes widen when he sees her. “Oh… wow. We haven’t seen her in years.” Too fast to be natural, he turns and faces forward.</p><p>            “Just go talk to her! You don’t have to be weird,” I tell him.</p><p>            “Correction: it would be much weirder to go talk to her. We haven’t talked since high school, and even then we barely talked.” Dan’s face looks a little red.</p><p>            I smirk and lean against him. “But <em>Dan</em>. You’re both adults now! She’s either waiting for someone or meeting someone later. If she doesn’t want to talk, we’ll leave her alone. Just a little wave?” He stares down at me, his face exhausted as I turn back and reach my hand up.</p><p>            “Alex! I swear to God!” He grabs my arm and pulls it down, almost knocking us into the mom that already hates us. She jumps back, still glaring at us, as she shoves her children forward. “Fuck. Sorry!”</p><p>            I throw my head back and laugh. This is gonna be a fucking time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>